Talk:Cobra Commander (Fanon)
To Do *Get ideas from wikipedia and other wikis *Get more pics Troy, put some of your stuff about the current things in, and I'll work on an origin and all of the original 80's cartoon stuff. If your stuff is too different from what I'm looking for, I'll just make a different article. -Sarrc 14:24, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :And don't worry about images, I'll add some in a little while. -Sarrc 14:48, 31 July 2007 (UTC) One more thing... I don't think we should specifically mention the Transformers though, as counter-intuitive as that might seem for this site. G.I. Joe and Cobra are closely intertwined with the original Transformers, so there's no problem with their relevance here, but there's no ONE official way he factors into their universe. There's a dozen stories that all contradict each other, and picking one would make it almost impossible for anyone else to write some new fanon where Cobra is involved with Transformers. We should just fill in the character and organization on it's own merits, so people can factor it into their own story of Transformers meeting Cobra however they wish. -Sarrc 14:26, 31 July 2007 (UTC) *Well I thought there was no We, but whatever. First off yes I agree, there is no one official way. What I'm going to do is this, Im going to have it to star off in the 80's cartoon kinda way but toss in Valor Vs venom and have transformers in it, they will find remnants of there tech and built there own transformers. Then I'll go into Sigma six then, but throw in more 80s cartoon, like a battle for the organization between him and Serpent OR. Of course he will kill serpy but not after tossing one or two GI Joe the old movie fusions. Of course after this the transformers will return and the decepticon will strike a deal with serpento and he will get a new body and kill megatron, then GI Joe, Shockwave and the Autobots will join with COBRA and finish Serpy off for good, then COBRa Commmander will inslave them all. Tell me what you think of my idea.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 18:52, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :When I said "we" I sorta meant the site in general, but whatever. I think the article should just be who he is and what he's like, you know, dealing just with him in general as a character, with some fanon for an origin that could work for the comics or the cartoon. That way, anyone can use him in a fanon article where Cobra meets the Transformers. I'd recommend with the really specific stuff, you make that it's own article. You know, telling about specific battles or story lines. Otherwise, no one would be able to use the character for a story where that doesn't happen. And seeing as he's a popular character that wasn't created for the site, chances are people will want to be able to use him in all sorts of different ways. All the stuff about making their own Transformers and Serpent O.R, should be it's own article, with him linked inside. Cobra Commander would be the same person, doing those things in that article, so it would still work. But putting that stuff in his article would change who the character is for everyone. You get where I'm going with this? -Sarrc 19:23, 31 July 2007 (UTC) *Yeah.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:08, 31 July 2007 (UTC) *Also you will start it off with the 80s cartoon, about a section of history, then we merge what happens with Valor Vs Venom instead of the GI Joe movie (Old one) with the rest of the cartoon. then we will go from there.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 18:55, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :I don't see why we can't do both, and have the events of the old show and movie simply happen before Valor Vs Venom. Nothing in VvV says that the prior series didn't happen. That's where the strict definition of fanon comes in. I genuinely believe through fanon that they are the same continuity, mainly because I am consciously choosing to do so. Only Sigma reboots everything in a way where they can't co-exist, and in that case the character of Cobra Commander is even different enough to warrent a "Cobra Commander_(Sigma_6)" sorta deal. -Sarrc 19:23, 31 July 2007 (UTC) *Well I dont know everything about the old 80s cartoon, sure I know some but only abit. As for Valor VS Venom I have my own version of it in my head so I want to start it off, we have to fuse it or it might look like the canon version.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:08, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, well tell me a little about your version of VvV then. How's it different? -Sarrc 02:46, 1 August 2007 (UTC) *O.k. well Cobra commander is the same as he is in the old cartoon but hes much more....insain. VvV takes place after the movie Spy Troops but not in this one. Doctor mindbender has now developed a device to mutate people into cobra super soldiers and he give the commander a staff with the ability to do that, but my staff will look like a cobras head..more or less. Now I want this to be in place of the old GI Joe movie (Old one) and be one of the Bigest battles between him and the GI Joe. Also CC wants a machine to spread the stuff on the world. So he uses peicies of the transformers to create his own Venom army of transformers that can spead his venom to the world. They create a army and thus GI joe comes in, they have a big battle, COBRA is thought to be destroyed but is not, some of the transformers are destroyed but some escape. CC is put under Lock down and sent to jail but escaped in my version of Sigma six. He look like the 80s version but his blue outfit is black.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:15, 1 August 2007 (UTC) NAME GAME Okay, we need to decide what his real name is. I nominate "Lawrence Hama." It's the name of the guy who wrote his comic book stories for over ten years, and wrote every single profile for the action figures in the original series. He essentially created the character, or at the very least defined him in his best moments. What do you think? -Sarrc 02:52, 1 August 2007 (UTC) *Ahh the creator is now the evil CC now, mua ha ha!!! I like the first name but the last name..how about its "Lawrence Venomis"?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 23:16, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Uh... Well... completely ignoring a million other things I could say here, I'm gunna try logic instead. If his name was indeed ... Mr. Venomous... Why would he need to change it to Cobra Commander to sound cool? The last name is just a name, like everyone's, it's the code names that actually reflect their character. Otherwise, it sounds fake, and contrived. -Sarrc 15:28, 2 August 2007 (UTC) *Well fine, I'll go with it, the Creator strikes back! Also we are not going to use the Dic version of cc, are we?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:27, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Lawrence Venomis is an AWESOME name for a used-car dealer. --ItsWalky 22:47, 2 August 2007 (UTC) D'OH! -Sarrc 23:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) *WTF? LOL!!!!!! "Bye our cars! If you dont we kill you"Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 00:59, 3 August 2007 (UTC) WTF? *I didnt know he was japanies!!! Cool I like the idea.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 12:26, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :"Japanese," well half anyways. Larry Hama (the actual guy) is half Japanese, so I thought it apt. If you look at the head of the 1994 space cobra commander, where his helmet comes off, I always thought it was plausible. Plus I got to rip off the madame butterfly thing. Cool yo. The unwritten funny is that aside from him being the illigitimate son of the GI JOE Sea Adventurer from the 60's, I made the Sea Adventurer's name "Delgado" which is Shipwreck's last name. So Cobra Commander and Shipwreck are secret half-brothers, and neither of them know. -Sarrc 14:11, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Cobra commander born in Japan okay, this is not good because it makes our sailors looks bad. His name is Lawerence Hama and the nuns who raise him say that he will grow up to be a crook or used salesman to their wish. I guess that was their expectation of him and he lived up to it. Doesn't sounds like a guy who went crazy because of his brother Dan commited suicide.